Learn to be Lonely
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: *REVISED* The Scouts forget who the Moon Princess is after the battle with Galaxia. Will Sailor Moon keep the secret on who the Princess is or will she say who it is?
1. Chapter 1

Learn to be Lonely chapter 1(used to of been two separate chaps, then decided to make one chap.)

**Serena's POV**

'Why do I have friends? When they just leave you like last years clothes.' I thought to myself while walking into the temple. It all started about 3 days ago.

Flashback

_***Scouts thoughts(inner)***_

"Where the hell is Serena at?" yelled a furious Sailor Mars.

"We called her 30 minutes ago." shouted Sailor Jupiter as she avoid an attack from the monster.

"Who knows where she's at?" Sailor Venus said trying to catch her breath.

"She's probably still in bed, sound asleep like always." Said Mars as she destroyed the monster.

**Serena's POV**

'Why did that stupid monster throw me a 3 miles away from the park. I mean seriously. These monsters need to stop throwing me and attacking me when I am trying to get to the scouts to help their sorry asses.' Sailor Moon thought as she ran the rest 4 miles to the park

_***Scouts thoughts(inner)***_

"So she finally showed up." Mars muttered so Sailor Moon wouldn't hear her.

"Hey guys sorry I'm lat…"

"Save it Moon you get one more chance before you are kicked off." Jupiter said in her 'I'm serious voice.'

End Flashback

**Serena's POV**

Now I sit here thinking what all happened. They didn't even give me a chance to explain what happened. So I have been avoiding them 'til today. That's when they made me go to Raye's temple. That's where I am now thinking all of it again. I had zoned out on what the Scouts where saying I really didn't care either.

"Serena, are you listening?" Raye said

"Yeah." I said even though I wasn't.

"Good, now what if we can't find the Moon princess in time." Raye said all serious

'We beat Galaxia, everything was back to normal or so I thought. Now we are back to square one. The Scouts don't remember I'm the Princess of the Moon. The new enemy even forgets who is the Princess of the Moon. I was going to be more mature but now I can't everyone is expecting clumsy, lazy, stupid Serena. Ugh' I glanced at Luna. She looked at me in a weird way. Then I decided to look at the Scouts they had the same expression.

"Why is everyone looking at me in a weird way?" I dared to ask.

"Well…." Amy started to begin but stopped by the look Raye was giving her.

"We are just surprised by the cuts and bruises you got. Did you trip and fell again?" Lita said saving Amy.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I mumbled but apparently they heard.

"What wouldn't we believe?" Mina asked who was the closest to me .

"Nothing, I gotta get going. See you guys later" I quickly said getting up and walking out of the temple.

"What was that all about?" Artemis said as I left.

**Serena's POV**

Well life is just perfect. I came home today to find out I have a twin sister and she's coming here. Her name is Selena Tsukino. Great now the Scouts are going to bash on her too. This has to stop. Everything has to stop. I still can't figure out why everyone looked at me weird. Luna hasn't come home yet I wonder what's wrong. Surely no monsters maybe I should go and see if the Scouts are at the temple. Wait, I got to go get my sister from the airport.

The airport

I'm standing in the airport waiting for my sister. A girl comes up to me with two silver buns on top of her head with pigtails trailing down her back._ 'Weird' _I thought _'She has the same hairstyle as me, except for the hair color.'_

She approaches me and asks " Are you Serena Tsukino?"

"Yes" I reply.

"I am Selena, your sister." Selena says.

"Hi, welcome to Tokyo." I welcomed her with a smile on my face.

We walked out of the airport and got in my dad's car since he drove me here. Selena and I were talking when my cell phone went off. Its a text from Raye saying she wants me at the temple. I texted back saying I will be there in a few minutes.

"Dad, can you drop us off at Raye's house I left something there?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Selena, you don't mind if we go there, do you." I asked my twin.

"I would love to meet some of your friends." Selena said.

We got to the temple. Selena and I got out and said our farewells to our dad. Then we started to climb the stairs up to the temple. We finally made it up the steps. Then I stopped dead. The scouts are standing there with anger on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked pushing Selena behind me.

"We found out you kicked Luna out, Why?" Raye asked me with slight annoyance in her voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I never kicked Luna out. She never came home."

"That's not what Lu..." Raye attempted to say but was cut off by Selena.

"Why accuse Serena? What did she do to you?" Selena asked with all honesty.

"Who's the other Meatball head?" Darien asked stepping out from behind the girls.

I quickly understood what was happening. I had to get Selena and myself out of here. I turned to Selena and said, " Selena run." She looked at me with confusion so I grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the steps but she was as stubborn as I am. I decided to push her, not hard. I just needed her to get out of here.

"Serena, face it. You are not going any where." Lita said while she grabbed my right arm. But I gave Selena one last push and told her to get help. She nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Learn to be Lonely chapter 2(Same as chap 1.)

_**Serena's thoughts**_

I told Selena to go and get help. I hope she comes back soon. I want to know why the scouts are doing this to me. What did I do? One night had changed everything.

**Selena's POV**

I have to get help. I got to save Serena. There are four people who look like they can help.

"Excuse me. My sister needs help." I quickly said.

"Calm down. Where is your sister at?" A short blonde hair girl said. "She's up at Cherry Hill temple." I replied.

"What is your sister's name?" A girl said. Her aquatic hair shining in the sunset.

"Serena Tsukino and I'm Selena Tsukino." I said.

**Outer scouts POV**

_'The Princess!'_ the four scouts thought.

"Alright Selena will help. I am Amara."

"I'm Michelle."

"I'm Trista."

"I'm Hotaru."

She nodded at us accepting our greetings.

"Right, we should get going. You lead us to your sister."

Selena nodded. Then quickly ran back up the hill that leads to Cherry Hill temple with the Outer Scouts following close behind.

**Serena's POV**

I'm trying to escape Lita's grasp on me but she's to strong. _'Selena, please come soon!' _I pleaded in my thoughts. Soon enough there is Selena. She found help. Lucky for me its the Outer Scouts. _'This should be interesting.'_ I thought. One good thing is the Outer Scouts did not forget. I look at Amara's face. There is anger.

"You let go of her now!" Amara screamed. But Lita only tighten her grasp on me. I decided to do a move I learned. I relaxed myself, fooling Lita. Then I twisted and kicked her in the stomach. She fell backwards but she never let go of me. I then decided to use my nails. I took my free hand and dug my nails into her arm, just enough to make her release her grasp on me. Amara realized what I was doing. She ran over and pinned Lita to the ground. Michelle came over to me and started to pull me away. Raye turned her attention to us.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raye asked running towards Michelle and me. Raye pulled me from Michelle's grasp. She dragged me near the wall of the temple. Then she got this weird smile on her face. She pushed me with all her might into the wall. My head hit the wall. I felt a warm liquid dripping down my neck. I heard a scream. I looked around. I was shocked on what happened. Lita got Amara off of her. Amy held Hotaru back. Mina held Trista. Lita held Michelle and my sister, Selena._ 'Where's Amara?'_ I thought as fear over came me.

"Serena!" Selena screamed.

**Selena's POV **

I screamed my sister's name. Then I felt the grasp on me loosen until I was free. But not for long. I was pushed into another pair of hands. I looked at the tall brunette that was holding me. I looked at my sister.

"Raye, What are you doing?" My sister faintly asked.

"You'll see." Raye said with bitterness in her voice. Raye grabbed my sister and pulled her up. She then took out a knife and placed it at Serena's throat. I watched Raye as she put the knife to Serena's throat and made a small cut. Blood seeped through the cut. After 2 minutes of Raye assaulting Serena, Raye dropped her on the ground. My new fear is what is going to happen to Serena.

"Serena!" I bellowed.

_***Somewhere nearby*(Amara's POV)**_

I watched Serena being tossed to the ground like a rag doll. _'The Inner's have no right to do this to her' _I thought. I heard a sound behind me and started to panic. I quickly looked at the scene on the ground all the scouts was there. So what was that noise. My thoughts began to wonder until another sound came from behind me. I jumped down from the tree I was perched in. I stood up after I landed I heard a soft thud behind me. I glanced around trying to find the source of the thud.

"Well, Princess of Uranus, you have discovered me." A deep voice said behind me. I turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

_***Temple* Serena's POV**_

'I have to get Selena and myself out of here. But I'm so weak I can't move a muscle.' then everything went black.

_**Selena and Outer scout's POV**_

Serena's green shirt and plaid green shorts were ripped . Both pieces of clothing had blood splattered on. She had bruises on her face, arms, and legs. Some of her bruises were so bad that they were bleeding. Raye simply laughed as she dropped the knife and walked into the temple with Lita, Ami, and Mina following behind, dropping us. Relief flooded through our minds. Now, we can get Serena out of here.

**Selena's POV**

I got up from the ground and quickly ran to Serena. Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista ran over to help me get Serena off of the ground.

_***In the woods by the temple*(Amara's POV)**_

I soon realized that the person that the voice belonged to was Darien, Prince of the Earth. He threw a punch but, I dodged it. I kicked him in the stomach, hard. As he fell to the ground, I made my escape. I ran over to where Serena was.

_***temple*(Selena's POV)**_

Amara came running out of the woods. She scooped up Serena and said, "Hotaru take Selena to the car. Michelle, Trista, and I will follow."

"Okay, Amara." Hotaru replied grabbing my hand to lead me down the hill to the car. As we walked away I glanced over my shoulder I saw Serena in Amara's arms. Three minutes later Amara, Michelle, and Trista arrived at the car.

"We need to get Serena away from them." Michelle said with a hint of worry.

"Yes, we need her out of Japan. Michelle don't some of your family live in the states." said Amara.

"Yeah, my aunt."

"Very well. Will you make plans with your aunt, Michelle." Amara replied.

"Selena, you and Serena need to get some rest." Trista ordered. With that said we all got into the car and began our way to home. I got out of the car and began to walk toward the door with Amara following with Serena in her arms. I knocked on the door and our father opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Learn to be Lonely Chapter 3

**Girl's POV**

Serena and Selena's dad opened the door.

"Hello? Oh, hi girls. Is everything ok?" Mr. Tsukino asked the girls. He had not seen Serena because her friends were hiding her.

"Mr. Tsukino we have some important things to discuss." Amara seriously said.

"Yes. What is it?" Serena's dad asked Amara.

"First, we need to put someone in a warm bed." Amara said with a hint of worry.

"Who?" Mr. Tsukino asked. Amara and the outers moved to view a worried Hotaru holding an unconscious Serena.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL!" Mr. Tsukino yelled while panic quickly rose in him. Mrs. Tsukino, after hearing the yelling, came from down from upstairs to see what was going on. Then she saw Serena in Hotaru's arms and she ran out to take care of her daughter.

"Michelle, can you and Trista make some tea for everyone?" Amara asked her partner.

"Yes, we can." Michelle and Trista said together.

**No POV**

Mrs. Tsukino took Serena in her arms and went upstairs with a scared and worried Selena behind her. Once they got to Serena's room Selena saw not one bed but two beds. She assumed one of the beds were for her. Serena's mo.. no her mom placed Serena on the bed with pink sheets with silver and gold moon and star designs on them. The bed next to Serena's was almost the same but the sheets were gold with silver moon designs. Selena stood at the door way waiting for her mother to say something but she didn't. Her mom was examining Serena, then she turned to Selena and said,

"Go get the first aid kit, please."

"Yes, mom." Selena quickly said. Selena then ran down the steps when she approached them. When she reached the end of the steps Sammy was in the living room he looked at her and asked,

"Who are you?"

"Sammy, don't be rude! That's Selena, your older sister. Now apologize." Her father said.

"He doesn't have but mother needs the first aid kit." Selena said with worry in her voice once again. Sammy stood up nodding then he ran to the kitchen and into the pantry and grabbed the first aid kit. Trista saw what he was grabbing and said "I can help. I have some medical experience." Sammy once again nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Trista following him. He handed the kit to Selena and Selena and Trista went upstairs to her and her twin's room.

**Sorry short chapter. I've been thinking would this story be better in Selena's POV, Serena's or nobody's POV? Plz vote!**


	4. AN

**Not an update but, more of a heads up. **

**I have decided to go with no point of view on this story. I will be continuing this story. It's just a matter of rewriting it so that it is less confusing. It may take me a while but it will be posted. **

**I am leaving the original up so people can still read it. I'm rambling on aren't I. Well until next time.**


End file.
